ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarina
How Zarina joined the Tourney Zarina fights hard to protect the nesting place of her toucan companion "Coco" whose species is facing the threat of extinction. In her team's ending, she reveals to her teammates that she was able to procure the land she wanted with Antonov's help, as he already had purchased much of the land for one of his businesses. Although the others assume she had won him over by appealing to his emotions, she gleefully admits she simply kicked him in the crotch instead. Before the second Tourney, Zarina plays with her toucan Coco. While in a waterfall, she finds a poster that the Coalition of Ordered Governments army officer Anya Stroud plans to set up a base in her land. Zarina then resolves to make Stroud change her mind. How to unlock *Kill 400 Smash Run enemies with Bandeiras. *Play 693 matches For both methods, you must fight Zarina at Iguazu Falls. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her 710 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Zarina, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Colombian girl who fights to protect her Brazilian land, Zarina!" She will be seen left of Sesa, right of Annie (Red Dead), below El Blaze and above Julie (Absolute Duo). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her right leg raised. After the announcer calls her name Zarina does two spin kicks, then her pet toucan, Coco flies to her shoulder as the camera zooms then says "Cheer up, Coco!" Special Moves Floral Screw (Neutral) Zarina leaps at the opponent and double kicks him/her, dropping one leg, then piercing a leg forward. Growing Flower (Side) Zarina handstands while spin kicking like a helicopter. Spinning Petal (Up) Zarina makes circular kicks on the ground, then jumps into the air with a spinning kick. Peduncle Pruning (Down) Zarina jumps through the air, if she touches her opponent, she grabs his/her head, vault over and kick him/her to the ground. Hurricane Dance (Hyper Smash) Zarina does a cartwheel, kicking her opponent two times, then a jumping wheel kick, then a lifting kick, then slams her butt into the opponent, causing a flowery explosion. Yellow Cyclone (Final Smash) Based on her The King of Fighters XIV Climax Move. Zarina jumps saying "Let's kick it up a notch!" then kicks her opponent into the air, enveloping him/her in a flower tornado as she says "For the sake of nature...". She then jumps after saying "give up your fight..." and lands her butt on his/her back and finishes "PLEASE!" and drops him/her into the ground. Victory Animations #Zarina poses saying "I did it, I win!" then spins and holds her hands apart. #Zarina has Coco land on her shoulder and says "Guess it's another victory." #Zarina swings her legs up and says "I am sorry. i can't afford to lose." On-Screen Appearance Zarina flies to her point and says "Nice to meet ya'!" Trivia *Zarina's rival is a female Coalition of Ordered Governments army Gear officer and Marcus Fenix's girlfriend, Anya Stroud. *Zarina shares her English voice actress with Cecil, Baby Bonnie Hood, Vivian, Kat, Death 13, Heart Queen, Deedlit, Kotetsu Naoe, Elza, Phoebe and Kasumi Todoh. *Zarina shares her Japanese voice actress with Ibuki, Fi, Charice, Cindy Brady X2 and Riptor. *Zarina shares her French voice actress with Mandy Zwei. *Zarina shares her German voice actress with Amber and Lillian Brown. *Zarina shares her Arabic voice actress with Mira Fallegeros. *In The King of Fighters XIV, Zarina was a starter, but now needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The Challengers. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters